Requiem of Past Sins
by Shadow2700
Summary: Over three years since their final gun fight, Lagoon Company is forced back into the underworld by forces beyond their control, leading Rock, Revy, Dutch and Benny to question how they not only keep getting pulled back in but what their future holds. Sequel to "Redemption of the Heart," no ownership of Black Lagoon.
1. Requiem of Past Sins

**_"Requiem of Past Sins"_**

* * *

The sun was setting over the open sea, casting shadows over the trees and hills of Spain, ocean waves crashed against the rocks and sandy beach that would capture a beautiful picture for a tourist or a romantic. Just a few minutes to the ocean's reach, a bar is set against the back drop and in it are three patrons all enjoying their drinks while the owners work to have it closed up for the night as they have done for the last two years.

"Hey Rock, alright if I get one more before you and Revy close up shop?" one of the three regulars in his forties asked him in his usual heavy accent. Rock turned around with a cold beer in his hands and opened it up for him.

"You can have one more but I have to ask you to take it with you. We're trying to close up a little earlier tonight, Florin." Rock replied as he closed out the register and locked it up, the proceeds of the day in a bag under lock and key.

"Aw...come on now. Unless you're trying to have a little 'fun' tonight with the misses back there." Florin replied with a quiet laugh which his two friends joined him in. Rock just smirked and leaned over the counter.

"Don't let her hear you say that. That one's on the house though. I don't want to close up this early but it's been a long week and we want to try and get out of here." Rock explained leaning back against the counter.

"I don't get it though, you're never open on the weekends. I figured you'd make more money doing that than being open Monday through Thursday." the man to Florin's left said downing the last of his drink.

"We opened this place up to those that prefer quiet with their drinks not to mention we have what we need so we don't have to open up on weekends. I'd rather keep it that way honestly." Rock smiled back.

"Well, we appreciate what you do for us here. By far the best bar tenders here in Spain far as I'm concerned. But I always do wonder what you two did before you opened this place up." Florin raised his beer in a toast. Rock just kept smiling.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." Rock replied as he finished the last of his closing preparations for the night. Just as he set the last glass down on the back counter, a man barged in loudly.

"Hey! You ain't closing up yet! I want a drink!" the man demanded while he fashioned his Mohawk hair cut and sideburns while adjusting his shorts in a crude way.

"Sorry sir, we're closing up for the night. Feel free to come back on Monday though when we're open..." Rock calmly explained to him crossing his arms.

"Monday! Listen here you scrawny little shit! I've had a shitty day and need a drink and this is the first place I found that serves them! So get me a God damn drink!" the man shouted in Rock's face. Rock never even flinched.

"Bud, you'd best listen to that 'scrawny little shit' and leave. He's the owner but I promise you right now that if you don't leave, he'll be the least of your worries." Florin warned the man as calmly as Rock had. The brute turned to Florin and leaned forward, resting one arm on his leg as he propped himself against a chair.

"Oh? And what trouble would that be?" The man asked with a devilish grin. Rock just closed his eyes and began to count.

"Three...two...one..."

"Hey asshole! Get the fuck out of our bar! The man said we're closed and I'm counting money back here!" Revy appeared out of the office in the back with a twitch in her eye. The man turned to see the lovely auburn haired woman wearing her usual tank top now occupied with cargo shorts and sandals.

"Well, well, well. How are you there little sexy thing? So you and this pipsqueak own this joint, well that's very nice and all. But I have to say, if he's your man, you got a weakling if I've ever seen one. How about you and me grab a drink and you leave his ass?" the man began to walk over to a now visibly ticked off Revy.

"I'm warning you bud, don't go near her." Florin leaned back with a smile on his face. No sooner had the brute walked up to Revy, a smile appeared on her face and she cracked her knuckles.

"Dipshit, you just fucked with the wrong woman." Revy whispered as the man walked up to her.

"Oh, and how so?" he asked.

"Enjoy the show boys." Rock chuckled.

The brute turned to Rock to ask what he meant before receiving his answer in the form of a punch square in the face, toppling him over onto the floor. The man tried to say something in return but never got the first syllable out as it was replaced by a howling scream as Revy kicked him in his manhood, making sure that he could never have kids. Then for added measure, she kicked him in his shins so that the walk home would be more painful. Revy knelt down next to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Here's a little lesson pal. That scrawny little shit as you called him, has done things that you wouldn't have the balls to do, especially now. He may not be a brute like you..."

"Hey." Rock interjected. Revy turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him then smiled.

"Sorry baby." she apologized before turning back to the man in her grasp. "But he has brains, something you clearly don't have. He also has no fear which sometimes goes against everything his brain says, and he's crazy enough to do something suicidal."

"Fu...fuck you." the man gritted out in pain. Revy just smiled and tightened the hold on his collar.

"Here's the second part of your lesson. I'm someone you DON'T want to fuck with as you clearly have learned. See, guys like you, some dumb bimbo will fall for you because you're the quote unquote 'bad boy' that thinks he's all that and shit. I'm here to tell you, the one's that you meet that aren't dumb bimbo's are the ones that don't fall for that macho man bullshit. They're the ones that will beat the shit out of you and then go to real men like him over there just like I will." Revy said in a calm and dark voice.

"You enjoying the show so far?" Rock asked Florin and his friends.

"Oh yeah." Florin replied while they all smiled.

"And here's part three of the lesson. It's like the Godfather Trilogy. The first two are extremely important and are so amazing that you can't top them. Well, it's also true in this instance. Part Three here is that I've been trained in gun combat to the point I could kill twenty of you in under one minute. It's a warning that what you do can have dire consequences if you underestimate yourself and the actions you've done against dangerous people. So if you had faced me in Part One or Part Two of the trilogy..." Revy leaned and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"...you would be dead." Revy stood up with crossed arms as she looked at the man who was now visibly cowering before you.

"Now get up and get the fuck out of here before I show you what else I can do." Revy ordered calmly. The brute who could feel his balls in his stomach stumbled up and quickly made his way out the door despite the pain that his lower loins gave him. Revy turned to the ensemble that had witnessed the altercation and gave them a smile.

"Want one more for the road boys before we close up?" she asked handing them all one more beer from the fridge behind the bar.

"As long as you don't do that to us." the man to Florin's right said standing from his seat.

"Remember what I said about telling us what you did before Rock...I don't want to know." Florin said offering his hand to Rock which he gladly accepted in a firm shake.

"Thanks for the beers you two. We'll be back next week." Florin and his friend's departed from the bar, allowing the pair to lock the door behind them. Rock turned to face Revy who was sat on one of the bar stools.

"Hopefully that doesn't come back to bit us." Rock smiled taking a seat next to her. Revy scoffed at the notion.

"Please, I've done that plenty of times to idiots who thought they were bad asses. And it hasn't affected us at all." Revy said cracking her neck.

"At least you didn't do any more damage than you did." Rock replied.

"In the old days, that fucker would be dead." Revy reminisced.

"True, but those days are behind us." Rock said looking at her with a gaze she knew too well.

"Rock...I don't want to go back to those days so stop giving me those looks already." Revy replied standing up from the seat and heading to the office door, locking it up and turning to him. Rock didn't say anything else and nodded as they made their way out the back door, hand in hand.

The drive home was always a quick one to their house set just off the beach surround by trees and sand. And despite what she had always said after their last suicide mission as she had begun to call it, there was always that lingering doubt in Rock's mind of not only her, but himself. However, he always had kept it quiet, not wanting to stir up any trouble with her. It had become a ritual with them on Thursday nights to catch up with a series they'd been watching call 'The Sopranos' obviously because it was a really well written show and that it spoke to their lives in the past. They had been trying to forget about that life and make sure they stayed away from it but there was always a reminder in the back of their heads that the past can catch up to you. Revy had said multiple times she didn't want to go back or think about it but Rock couldn't let it go within himself, though she never knew. Tonight though would be different for them. As they sat on the couch watching as one of the characters referred to as 'Big Pussy' take a hammer to his friend's skull.

"Christ, they really don't fuck around in the mafia." Revy remarked leaning against Rock's shoulder.

"No, they don't but they do have honor. Just don't fuck with them, at least the Italian Mob anyways." Rock replied as he sat against the arm of the couch.

"Oh, but don't you know? There is no mob Rock, there never has been." Revy said with a joking smile on her face.

"Tell that to the guy who had a Russian Mob boss hold a pistol to his head." Rock replied back with a grin.

"Hey asshole, if it hadn't been for your 'quick wit' we'd both be dead right now." Revy reminded him and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Rock just chuckled as he paused the DVD.

"But it makes you wonder what goes on through the heads of some of these people. To be in that position of power and have all these decisions to make. I see Tony Soprano dealing with things he has to live with and yet somehow, despite all that power, he's got a fucked up life. I don't think Balalaika suffers those things." Rock lamented on their old acquittance.

"Why the fuck would you bring that up though? You can't just enjoy the show?" Revy leaned up and looked at him.

"You know me, I think too much about it." Rock replied turning to her.

"Yeah, you fucking do. I guess that makes you special in a way though. But why bring it up here? That life is done for us. Do I miss the excitement? To some degree, yes, but at the same time I lived a fucked up life. I hated it Rock and you know it." Revy reminded him.

"I know I'm just saying..."

"Saying what? That you wish you were like Tony Soprano there?" Revy pointed at the TV.

"No, I'm just saying that it's interesting is all. Balalaika is cold and ruthless because from what I can tell she had no real family and friends and that Russia is a cold and dark place while guys like him have those things and even though their evil, they have some heart because of their families." Rock explained to her. Revy sighed and sat back against the couch before looking back at him.

"You would be a perfect Tony Soprano, I swear. All the bullshit you think about sometimes and your motives back then, they always pissed me off." Revy replied quietly.

"What do you want me to say then?" Rock asked her, trying not to upset her.

"There's nothing to say. We didn't talk about it for over three years, I really don't want to talk about it now. I know you don't, you never have." Revy said to him crossing her arms.

Rock looked at her, unsure of what to ask her, but this apparently had been on her mind for some time and he never wanted to bring it up to this. In their relationship over the course of three years, they had been happy. Of course there had been fights, then make up sex, and their happy moments of solace that they had escaped the life of hell. However, there were days when she would be quiet, more than what she normally was but every time he tried to ask her if anything was wrong, she would recant and say it was nothing. He had thought it might be this, especially when they started watching this to her initial reaction of intense focus.

"What do you want from me then Revy? If I give you the truth from my own mouth, will you be happy with it? I'm not going back to that life either, not without you and you don't want to either." Rock leaned forward and looked at her with a calm gaze.

"So you do want that power again don't you?" Revy asked him, seeing some of her suspicions confirmed.

"I enjoyed the power Revy, after not having it my whole life. Just like you thought that same power you had over people made you happy after your fucked up childhood as you said. In the end, neither of us were happy with that, that darkness that still resides in our hearts, a darkness that resides in everyone's hearts. I enjoyed making those plans trying to save others while justifying means to an end. I enjoyed the thrill, the challenge of trying to make plans humane even if their ends were still evil. We know there's evil out there, that there always will be." Rock explained.

"It doesn't mean you have to be the evil one Rock, it never fucking did. I still...I still have nightmares about what you might have been, could be. Would you get so bored with this life, a life of running a bar, coming here and just watching shows or movies and then sleeping or fucking. Would you go back to a life more exciting? I couldn't do that, I couldn't be the gun to your bullet again in that world. You were the person that saved me, but what would that prove if you threw it all away for that again? You never talked about it for three years, not once. I didn't want to lose the one thing that made living worth it." Revy looked at him with a hazed over stare, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Did I ever say I would go back though? Revy, as much as you may not like it, I never talked about it because it would hurt. I'm starting to realize that wasn't the right thing to do. I should have but whenever I asked you, you would ignore it. Were you just afraid of what the answer might be?" he asked her. Revy turned away from him, ashamed to answer him.

"Revy, I'm not bored. And life for us is exciting, we get to do things most others only get to dream of. We have something others don't have, true freedom. Why would I give that up to get myself killed just because I might want some power? Hell, I have power to kick people out of the bar, that's enough as long as it's freedom, something that's better than power. It's power over our lives and you're here with me to share it." Rock spoke softly, taking her hand and grasping it gently. Revy sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot...why would I even think this? It's been three years, obviously we aren't going back, so why did I even worry about this shit?" she asked him wiping away tears.

"Like you said, sometimes we think too much. Maybe we need to get a bouncer so that you don't have to deal with assholes that remind you of those days." Rock rubbed his thumb over hand and rubbed her back gently.

"That stupid fuck didn't make me think about this. I just thought...that you would be bored with this life. I've thought about that for a long time now so it's nothing new. I know you Rock, better than anyone. Or I thought I did, maybe...I'm just still stuck in that life somehow or I'm going crazier than I already am." Revy turned and looked at him, palming his cheek in her hand.

"No, I just think you've had such a different life for so long that this is still an adjustment. It'll be fine, I'll be there every step of the way. Let's leave it for now and we'll talk about it later okay?" Rock smiled at her.

"You're such a sappy romantic." Revy smiled back and kissed him deeply. Rock fell back onto the couch with Revy on top of him.

"You don't want to keep watching?" Rock asked her in between lip locks. Revy pulled up and smiled pulling her tank top off, revealing her bare chest.

"This answer your question?" she stated. Rock nodded and smirked as they ignored the episode for now as they quickly undressed and ran upstairs.

* * *

A building can be an unsuspecting thing to the naked eye, passers by ignoring it as they go through the minutia of their lives and what will come next. Unless it was something like the World Trade Center, the Empire State Building or the Chrysler Tower, you wouldn't expect anything other than some form of business being conducted within their walls. This particular building though is located just outside of a Virginia city called Alexandria and inside were the inner workings of government, in all its corrupted and powerful glory.

One particular agent was walking down to the end of a dark corridor into a room for a debriefing with her superiors and for some reason, she had bad feeling that this meeting wasn't going to go planned in her favor. When she opened the door, she could see that her superior was in a bad mood. Whenever he smoked a cigar, he wouldn't ever smoke them unless he needed something to calm him down. The smell of thick smoke too hold of the room as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Sir." the woman saluted him and setting her folder on the desk.

"Eda." the man quietly replied dropping some of his ash into a plate.

"Sir, I'm not sure why you called me here and not over the radio." Eda stated, still not happy that she had to travel over the Atlantic for some assignment. She suspected that he had something for her that was bigger than he had let on.

"Yes, do remember the investigation we started six years ago into that General that turned into a drug smuggler in Mexico?" he asked leaning forward and resting his hands against his chin.

"Yes, sir. But we never have been able to find and liable information on him. Even in my station over seas, I have not been able to find info while detailing the operations of Hotel Moscow and the Triads." Eda replied crossing her legs, her jeans scrunching up slightly while her black t-shirt loosely fit her.

"Well, we've found the information we've been looking for. However, there's a hitch in the plan. It goes through Hotel Moscow." the man answered.

"Well, then I'll investigate it and try to get the information we need." Eda replied, starting to think this had been a waste of time.

"It won't be that easy. Remember that you don't have the connections in Roanapur like you did three years ago." the man replied leaning back in his chair. Eda's stomach dropped, already anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Please don't tell me you're going to say what I think you're going to say." Eda said, hoping that her gut was wrong.

"You're going to have to enlist the services of the Lagoon Company once more." he answered calmly.

"Sir, as much as I understand why you want to follow that course of action, getting all of them to agree, especially Revy will be impossible without something to hold them." Eda replied, hoping that he didn't have something there as well.

"Well, that's where we have a solution. You're going to go to them and tell them that if they do not accept, we'll have no choice but to force our hand in revealing information that will disrupt their lives. We are the CIA after all. I'm sorry, but there's no other way." he explained drawly.

"Sir..."

"There's no room for negotiation here Eda, and this isn't my idea either. It's orders from up top. They believe that Lagoon Company's past ties to H. M. will allow us to find the info on the man we've been searching for. He's apparently done business with them on the low key so he flew under the radar. However, he has taken the drugs purchased from Moscow and been able to turn it into a profitable venture in Mexico, killing off anyone that knew about his past, but we don't have all the information. What we need is any info from Balalaika or the Triads if available and try to get a direct path to him. This is the best lead we've had in six years, and considering this son of a bitch is Russian who is a real bastard. I'm pretty sure he's pissed off Balalaika at some point. You've been given the info needed and of course we know where they all live now so finding them should be easy." he explained turning his chair to face her directly.

"This is going to happen Eda, like it or not."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I may end up dead before I even get a chance. Revy may be calmer these days but I doubt she'll want to play the role of underworld murderer again." Eda explained, keeping her face calm.

"Well, here's what you have to. Have them portray that they are looking for this guy who endangered their lives, technically, he is with this plan." he said with a smirk.

"Your sarcasm is well placed sir." Eda dead panned.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, once they give over that information they should be in the clear to leave. However, I have heard rumors from up top that they may want to include them as a tact team hunting this Russian down. Who knows, perhaps they'll offer them jobs as CIA Ops." he replied.

"Yeah, guarantee you they wouldn't accept it. Okay, I'll go ahead and do it, guess I don't have much of a choice." Eda sighed standing from her seat.

"No you don't."

"Sir." Eda saluted her superior and made her way out of the office.

'_This is such a bad fucking idea. Even if she accepts, no way in hell is she going to want to stay the course. Worse, I'll probably end up getting killed once I reveal who I work for. Shit this is such a bad setup. Guess I'll find Dutch and Benny first, they'll be more accepting. Hopefully Dutch will come as back up in case Revy decides to lose her mind. That or Rock will keep in her check.' _Eda sighed as she was handed a folder from the clerk and exited the building to a waiting unmarked Ford Crown Victoria.

_'I'm so fucked.'_

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Eda sighed and stepped inside the car which pulled away towards the airport.

"Ma'am? Are you okay, you seem very distance and quiet now." The driver asked her as they began to drive towards the airport.

"Yeah, just not happy with the assignment I've been given." Eda sighed as she flipped through the folder, going over the information that she had received on her way out of the building.

"Let me ask you something Douglas, have you ever had to betray a friend's trust and possibly ruin their lives?" she asked him as they turned onto the highway.

"Can't say I have ma'am. I've gotten into arguments with friend's that didn't trust me for some time, but it never ruined their lives." Douglas replied adjusting his mirror.

"Be glad the second part of that hasn't become to reality. I have a feeling with this assignment I may end up biting more than I can chew. I can't reveal anything of course but...this is just not what I had in mind." Eda looked over the photo of Revy, who was giving her the one finger salute and Rock standing next to her looking away with a smoke in his hand.

"Well, I'm sure your friend will understand the situation ma'am." Douglas tried to assure her. Eda just laughed as she pulled out her pistol and inspected it.

"You have no idea how crazy this friend of mine is. I'll say this much, if I never see you again Doug, it was nice knowing you. Not sure I'll make it back from this one." Eda smiled as she popped the bullet out of the chamber and set the safety on.

"You'll be fine ma'am." he replied wondering what would cause her to call him Doug.

"Yep, I'll be dandy as a flower." Eda pulled out a cigarette and offered him one.

"No thank you." he replied.

"Please, just take it for me Doug. You don't even have to smoke it." Eda said, almost with a sense of loss in her voice. Reluctantly, he accepted the Marlboro and placed it in his front pocket. Eda lit hers and inhaled the nicotine, trying to relax for the flight to Spain.

_'God, help me through this shit.'_

* * *

"Stupid fucking gun, how in the hell did this thing get jammed up? I cleaned the damn thing a week ago." Revy mumbled quietly on the other side of the room she was sharing with Rock.

"Maybe you got some sand in it by mistake while we were target shooting." Rock suggested, busy as he was wiping some sludge off of the engine of his '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R.

"Ah shut up and clean the engine of that car. Why though you decided to buy that car I'll never know, other than probably the fact that you're Japanese." Revy stuck her tongue out at him while, admiring the bright white car surrounded by '68 Chevy Camaro in cherry red on its left and the black Jeep Wrangler sitting to the left of the Camaro.

"I wanted a modern fast car that handled really well. Besides, you love taking this thing out on the track and wanted me to get something fast." Rock smirked at her replacing his dirty rag for a clean one.

"Yeah but why that one? There are better looking cars than that one that handle just as well." Revy shot back setting down the dissembled stock of the pistol on the table.

"Just admit that you wanted me to buy a Ferrari and know you're pissed at me because I bought a Nissan." Rock wiped his hands walking over to her.

"Shut up." Revy turned around and crossed her arms over the table. Rock just chuckled and leaned over her, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Come on, don't be mad. How about this, why don't we take the car to the track tomorrow, have a race with one of the racers down there and smoke them?" Rock suggested pulling a chair behind Revy and resting his hands on her hips.

"Please, you can't drive for shit and you know it." Revy scoffed playfully at him.

"Now hold on…"

"Come on Rock, yeah you've gotten better at racing, that much is evident from our little car chase three years ago and the following years on the track but you've lost against anyone you've challenged." Revy reminded him.

"Now I had that last guy beat and he fucking turned me in the last corner." Rock replied.

"Almost is only good in horseshoes and hand grenades." Revy laughed.

"Alright, then you race him. You've never driven the thing, maybe you'd like it."

"Hell if I know. I've never been keen on doing that. Sounds like fun though." Revy shrugged as she reassembled her pistol.

"We'll give it a try then and see how you do on track." Rock smiled.

Revy smirked, wondering how the hell they had gotten to this point. It was something that always came to her at least once a day. It did on occasion drive her mental but it also made her happy. It didn't hurt having millions of dollars either to live off of. Hell, this garage was a product of that money along with the cars. Sure the house wasn't super big but it didn't need to be. As long as it had this garage where they kept cars, guns and a punching bag for her, it was all they needed. The thrills weren't the same of course but then again, the threat of dying had actually seeped in her after their last hurrah, or at least that's what she called it.

"How the hell did we get here?" Revy asked him. Rock had heard that question many times before. At this point, he only had one answer and it was the same every time.

"Luck or fate." Rock answered back.

"The same answer every time." Revy scoffed at his short answer.

"Well you never say which one it is." He replied back, the quiet hum of the lights filling the garage and drowning out their silence.

"Well it sure as shit ain't luck. My past proves that for damn sure. I'll say fate then because at least fate can involve shit luck and a shit life." Revy answered him, showing the dark side of eyes that was visible only to him.

She didn't like thinking about that part of her life, grateful as she was to have what she had now but it still was painful for her. Rock felt her tense up and decided to try and relieve her stress as he began to massage her thighs. Revy shuddered quietly as the feeling of his able hands massaged the exposed skin just underneath her Daisy Dukes. How he had learned to do that with his hands as such a business man he had been, she would never know. However he did though, she was grateful and massaging where he was set shivers down her spine.

"You're lucky that I know you aren't one of those assholes that want only one thing. But damn it you are good with your hands." Revy leaned back into him.

"I know, just trying to make you relaxed." Rock said quietly, kissing her cheek. Revy reached back and grasped the back of his head, lip locking him in place. Rock grasped her and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap after removing her from her chair.

"I'd like to do something, especially if you're massaging there." Revy suggested pulling her top off.

"Right here in this chair. I hope we have the support we need from it." Rock 'worryingly' replied.

"Just shut up and fuck me would you?" Revy replied locking their lips again.

* * *

Just on the other side of the city, there was a meeting of the minds and unfortunately there was large black man and blond white man that were currently pissed off at a certain blond that had made her presence known.

"So, CIA wants us to come out of retirement and go on a possibly suicide mission does it?" Dutch said leaning forward and offering a beer to Benny next to him.

"I'm sorry, but that's the simple version of it. And yes, I'm sorry I had to lie to you but you have to understand my situation." Eda replied calmly, making sure to keep her gun handy in case Dutch went off.

"Oh I understand, just like I'm sure the CIA would understand why I would blow your brains all over that wall behind you." Dutch eyed the shot gun leaning on the couch.

"Dutch…the U.S. had no intention of arresting you or the others. They saw you as small fry compared to Hotel Moscow and the Triads. There's no reason to blow my brains out." Eda continued to calmly explain.

"There is now since the CIA wants us to do their work for them." Benny said leaning his head back on the couch.

"Like I said, they want you because of the past connections you have. And they said that they would make sure you were no longer in danger and their connections will keep you safe. Basically, anything you can think of, you can have." Eda said.

"Right, I'll believe that when it's all over. Considering that it's the CIA and they basically could have us all killed, I guess we don't have a choice. We better get something good for doing this. Just remember, we have to let Rock and Revy know about this as well." Dutch reminded her, knowing that her temper would not take this over well.

"That's why I came to you first, because I'm going to need backup." Eda sighed, wondering if she would be dead by the end of the night.

"Not a bad call. But realize that Revy may want to blow your brains out. You have to remember that she was done with that life and she shoots guns for fun more than protection. However, she isn't above kicking people's asses. You haven't seen her beat the shit out of bar patrons that have disrespect her or Rock." Benny explained.

"Yep, she still has a temper, just not around Rock." Dutch laughed, pissing Eda off.

"I know she still has a fucking temper but damn it, what do you want me to do?" Eda questioned.

"Could of told us you were CIA. Not like we haven't dealt with them before." Dutch shrugged calmly.

"I couldn't, they would know and then kill everyone in Roanapur." Eda explained to him.

"Oh I'm sure." Benny sighed, growing tired of these conversations.

"Just shut up already. Damn it….alright, so let's get this show on the road. Do we at least get a selection of weapons and vehicles that we may need?" Dutch asked her, catching her off guard.

"What, I never said anything about tracking down this guy." Eda replied.

"Eda, I'm not stupid. If the CIA is calling us for help, then it's not just for information. I know how the government works and I know that they don't want to be tied to this in any way possible. So what better way to avoid that connection that by saying it was group of mercenaries for hire that killed him? Or better yet, they'll just keep it under lock and key and never say anything for our protection as well as theirs. The only thing I want to know is why Balalaika would know this guy other than the fact that he's Russian. Other than that, I'll ask again, will we get weapons and vehicles." Dutch stood from his seat and cracked his neck. Eda was sat in stunned silence but somewhat relieved that he knew so she wouldn't have to explain that to him.

"Yes, you'll get your choices of weapons and vehicles. Pretty much everything that you need will help you out and you will be rewarded for this. Damn it, you're too smart for your own good sometimes." Eda stood from her seat.

"Let's get the other two and hopefully I won't be shot on the spot by the wild boar." Eda sighed exiting Dutch's office. Benny just chuckled at her statement.

"Want to make a bet Dutch?" Benny asked him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Eda shouted at him and flipping him off before getting in the sedan. Dutch just put his hands in his pockets and laughed.

"Not this time Benny. Hopefully we'll make it out of this alive." Dutch remarked getting in the passenger seat and Benny in the back.

"Hey, I've got that shrimp and pasta that we got the other day; you want to eat that tonight?" Rock asked Revy who laying her legs on top of his lap while they sat on the porch outside.

"Rock, I swear the way you talk and cook, I wonder who's the woman in this relationship." Revy joked with him.

"I've never heard you complain about my cooking before." Rock said, ignoring the second part of her comment.

"I'm not, I just think it's funny that you cook all this food when to me a good food is just pizza." Revy smiled.

"I don't have to cook. You could if you want tonight." Rock shrugged his shoulders, but pulled her closer.

"You know I'm a terrible cook." Revy reminded him with a deadpan look.

"You're not that bad." Rock said.

"And you're better than me so let's just leave it. That shrimp and pasta actually sounds great." Revy leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Rock smiled at the way she had been able to open up to him after years of cold had kept her at bay. Moments like this were reserved for them only. Revy had always enjoyed quiet moments on the boat and watching the ocean waves, but that was in a world of gun powder and blood, not in a peaceful place like this. Seeing the sun set over the trees and ocean was something she wanted to have every day, something that she fully came to realize a year or so after they had moved here. She laughed mentally at the sap she had become. However, her thoughts were interrupted as they heard a car pulling up the road to their home. Revy lifted her head and instinctively went for her gun.

"We're not expecting anyone tonight." Revy quietly said loading a round in the chamber.

"Calm down." Rock stood up and saw the car pull up. The passenger door opened and revealed a familiar face.

"Well, this is unexpected Dutch. We didn't expect to see you here." Rock greeted his friend warmly. Dutch however did not look too happy, carrying a frown as he got out of the car. Rock and Revy instantly noticed it and watched as Benny and Eda exit the car as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Revy whispered to Rock, noticing the same solemn look on their faces.

"I don't know but something isn't right about this." Rock whispered back. The trio walked up to them and the friends exchanged greetings, all except for Eda.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Eda, couldn't find someone to screw today?" Revy asked her crossing her arms. Eda didn't reply but kept training her eye to Revy's pistol. Dutch immediately defused the awkward situation and placed a hand on Revy's shoulder.

"We need to go inside and discuss some things. And Revy, you may want to give me your gun. You're not gonna like what we were going to say." Dutch explained. Revy's hands flexed in anger, unknown to her why but she knew something was up.

"If you want my gun, take it from me. Let's get the fuck inside and tell us what you have to say." Revy turned on her heel and stepped inside the house. Rock turned to her and turned back to Dutch and the others.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?" Rock asked Dutch. However, Eda was the one to respond.

"You have no idea." Eda sighed following Revy inside. Rock looked to Dutch and Benny momentarily.

"She's right about that, that's for damn sure." Dutch replied as he led Rock and Benny inside. Rock felt his stomach sink; something told him that this was going to be bad.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've brought out the sequel out and hopefully there will be more chapters coming soon. But I'm someone that doesn't always rush out work so be patient. I've already got the story lined out so hopefully the story will move forward quickly while doing what I need to outside of this. First chapter was little short but I felt like it didn't need to be overly long because life outside of Roanapur for these two would be not as exciting. Plus, a lot of what has been going on will be explained in later chapters. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. More chapters eventually.**


	2. An Offer You Can't Refuse

_"**An Offer You Can't Refuse"**_

* * *

If there was one thing that Revy had always hated, it was someone that would piss her off. It didn't matter what it was, whether you stole anything she valued or if you lied and bullshitted her in any way, you were lucky if you lived to tell the tale. Now here she was sitting on her couch with Rock while Eda sat in the chair on the other side while Dutch and Benny stood near an archway into her kitchen and the looks on their faces showed that there was something that needed to be said and she was sure she was going to be pissed off by the end of it.

"Alright Eda, spit it out now. I can tell by the look on your face that you aren't here just to try and start shit." Revy sighed leaning forward from her seat.

Eda wanted to say it out right what she needed to say and unfortunately for her, she knew on the flight over here that she couldn't say that the Rip-off Church needed their help getting this guy. As much as Eda said that Revy was an idiot, she knew she would put two and two together and if she didn't, Rock certainly wood. Dutch had already proven that he could read between the lines. Regardless if she had revealed she was CIA or not, Dutch would have questioned it too. So now she was in the position and knew she had no choice.

"Before I say anything else, I need you to know that I did not want to do this and tried to make it so you four wouldn't be involved." Eda started out as she leaned back in the chair.

"Oh fuck, I can already see that this is going to involve us going back to Roanapur. I told you Eda, we're done with that fucking shit. You may find this hard to believe but I'm quite happy living this life, ya know, no gun fights or threat of dying." Revy leaned back and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry to say this Revy, but you don't have a choice in the matter." Eda replied. Revy shot up from the seat and grasping both arms of the chair that Eda was sat in she leaned forward and with venomous eyes stared right at her.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what the fuck I have to do? You are in no position to tell me to do anything you fucking cunt!" Revy shouted, wanting to reach for her guns but thought twice about it.

"Revy, she's not lying. And right now, none of us are in position to say no. She needs to explain everything." Dutch calmly replied. Revy instantly shot her glare to Dutch, confused at his response.

"Are you kidding? What the hell has she told you that makes _you _of all people say that?" Revy questioned him, her grip on the chair never relenting. She felt her nerves tense when Rock grasped her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Let her explain, if we can't say no then there has to be some explanation for it. I have a feeling we aren't going to like it regardless." Rock offered words of wisdom. Revy felt her eye twitch but he was right in this situation, he usually was. Revy proceed in taking a deep breath as he had taught her which she _finally_ accepted that method of calming oneself down a year ago. She sat back down on the couch and waited for Eda.

'_Hopefully he can keep her from killing me.' _Eda thought nervously.

"Right, there's a reason that you can't refuse this. It's because this task is government related and they're pretty much saying what I'm saying. You can't refuse because if you do…well, I'll leave the details out of it because you can imagine it." Eda quietly said.

"Government? Why are they getting us involved in their work?" Rock asked her, slightly upset at the thought.

"The guy they're going after is someone that Balalaika may have some connection with and they want _you _to talk to her because of your past relationship with her." Eda answered her.

"Well before I ask anything else about this guy, how the fuck do you know this shit and why the hell are you in contact with the government?" Revy asked her, feeling her knuckles tighten. Eda swallowed the lump in her throat and breathed slowly.

"Because I'm….CIA." Eda answered calmly and quickly.

The silence that fell could have been shattered with a pin dropped. Rock had a look of shock on his face. How the hell had she kept this secret for so long from them? He had a feeling the CIA wanted her to keep tabs on the workings of Roanapur but damn if he didn't feel somewhat confounded by her deceit, not that he cared that much about it. Revy on the other hand….

"You're fucking CIA? You're a fucking CIA cockroach!?" Revy shouted jumping from her seat and grabbing her pistol and firing off a round. The exchange lasted all of three seconds and when the ringing in their ears subsided, they found a bullet hole in the floor boards just in front of Eda's feet.

"You fucking bitch. So not only are you CIA dragging us into their shit but you lied about this for how many fucking years!?" Revy shouted at her, ready to pull the trigger again.

"Before you get an answer, you may want to think about not putting a bullet in my head. If you do, you won't have any hope of keeping those pricks off your back." Eda warned her, feeling her nerves shake violently.

"So they're pricks now for you? Right, yet you accept their terms here." Revy smiled evilly at her.

"I already told you, I tried to fight to keep you all from being a part of this. I tried to keep you at best only being an information gatherer for us, but they want you to do everything here. I'm sorry Rebecca, but I can't hold off the entire CIA here when they don't want their hands washed of everything. There's only option left and that's kill this bastard they're looking for. Don't forget, I'm a part of this as well so my life is on the fucking line too." Eda finished, waiting for Revy to lowered her pistol and spare her life one more minute. Revy however, wanted nothing more than to shoot Eda right then and there but something kept her from doing so.

'_Common sense? No, probably just a waste of a bullet.'_ Revy thought as she lowered her arm and sat on the couch again.

"When this is over, you are no longer welcome here, got that?" Revy asked her while Rock threw a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Eda answered closing her eyes in relief.

"So then, what do we do?" Revy asked.

"We return to Roanapur and meet with Balalaika about trying to find this guy. From what she told me, he's a former military leader of Russia or rather the Soviet Union so hopefully she'll have some intel on him." Dutch gave her the short version.

"Military leader? Was he dishonorably discharged?" Rock asked him.

"No, he retired with full honors but some reason or another he became part of a drug cartel before taking over various parts of the international drug trade. From what we've gathered, he made transactions with Hotel Moscow but under an assumed name. We found that assumed name which I'll tell you later. The last known location we have of him is in Mexico but the trail went cold. However we got the information that Balalaika may have whereabouts on him. That's where you come in." Eda explained while lighting a cigarette.

"Did I say you could fucking smoke in my house bitch?" Revy asked her, still obviously upset.

"I've never heard you say any…" Eda tried to say.

"When you piss me off and have a bullet hole at the edge of your feet, you sure as fuck have no right to smoke in my house. Put….it….out…." Revy warned her with a glare. Eda grabbed the ashtray to her left and quickly did so.

"How the hell do you deal with her Rock?" Eda asked him, genuinely curious.

"Years of patience and the fact that she puts up with me." Rock replied with a shrug while Revy scoffed at the question.

"Right. Anyways...where you come in is that getting the piece of information we need to look for him and take him out. Luckily, you have assets at your disposal such as weapons, vehicles, food. And you'll have a squad of five CIA operatives to accompany you as well." Eda explained.

"You just said the CIA doesn't want anything to do with this, why in the hell are we getting a five man operation from them?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that myself. You didn't say that at the office." Dutch reminded her, growing wary of this cat and mouse game.

"I didn't want to say anything until we were all here. Those five operatives have been given special clearance and know the risks so they are officially off the radar. We weren't going to send you all in against them without help." Eda assured them.

"And if they have fifty or more people defending this prick?" Revy asked twirling a bullet in her fingertips.

"Then we'll regroup and figure something out." Eda answered.

"Great operation analysis." Revy scoffed and sat back on the couch.

"We'll have to make do. I'd rather send the army in on this but they want as little dirt on their hands as possible." Eda said trying to ease her tension. Rock sighed and stood from his seat, cracking his neck loose. He was growing tiresome of this crap of power struggles, of people fucking with him or Revy or any of his friends. Listening to all of this from Eda, he needed a drink or something to get his mind off this momentarily.

"That's about how it is with everyone in power it seems." Rock muttered quietly before heading upstairs. Revy watched solemnly, realizing quickly that he didn't want to be back in that world any more than she did. But before she could say anything to him, she needed to know everything from Eda.

"Alright, when do we leave? I want to get this shit done with." Revy remarked standing up and setting her pistol on the table.

"We leave in two days. And for what it's worth, I am sorry about this." Eda apologized to her, knowing she wouldn't take it regardless.

"Save your apologies for someone gives a shit. You work for a bunch of cocksuckers that hypocrites, just like any other government." Revy then leaned and place her lips next to Eda's ear.

"If something happens to him, you won't have to worry about reporting to your bosses. You'll be lying next to the Titanic at the bottom of the Atlantic." Revy whispered so only she could hear. Eda didn't flinch but knew her threat was serious as Revy leaned back up and turned to the staircase.

"Dutch, Benny, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen or if you want you can go to the garage and check out the cars and guns. Rock and I will be down shortly alright?" Revy said turning her head but not looking at them.

"Take your time, we've got a few days and I locked up the office before we got here." Dutch replied making his way to the kitchen.

"Can I use the computer in the garage?" Benny asked her with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, just don't have any porn sessions with Jane or anything stupid like that." Revy replied. Benny smirked and followed Dutch to the kitchen.

"As for you Eda, you can get the fuck out of here. But I'm sure you have things to attend to so do what you have to do. Just don't go raiding my house. Dutch, make sure she doesn't just in case." Revy called out as she made her way up the stairs.

"You heard her Eda, consider yourself lucky you aren't dead yet." Dutch chuckled as he grabbed a Hennessy, handed one to Benny and motioned for Eda to follow them.

"We're going to conduct this operation in the garage. Leave this crap out of their house. Besides, we can see if they have any cars useful for this deal. I heard Rock had made some purchases but we haven't seen them yet." Dutch explained as they made their way to the back door outside. Revy meanwhile had made her way to hers and Rock's bedroom and quietly opened the door.

"Hey baby, you okay?" she asked him, finding him sitting on the bed with a drink of Jim Beam in his hand. He didn't respond to her, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Revy sat next to him and grasped his hand comfortingly.

"I know, it sucks right?" Revy said trying to ease the situation.

"Yep. We try to get out, they pull us right back in." Rock replied taking a drink of bourbon.

"Baby, you stole that from Godfather, the third one at that." Revy smiled in amusement.

"I know, it works here though. And it was a good movie." Rock defended his answer.

"It is, and yes, we're getting dragged back in." Revy rubbed her thumb over his hand. Rock sighed deeply, frustration boiling over and finally losing it.

"Stupid cocksucking bastards!" Rock shouted throwing his glass against the wall, watching as it smashed into pieces. Revy felt her heart jump in her chest at the sight. She never had seen him this angry, not to smash something like that.

"Rock, it sucks. I'm just as mad too but…" Revy trailed off unsure of what to say.

"I know but damn it, we were out! Now we're back in the shit! I crossed that path of light and dark too many times and you didn't want to be part of it anymore and then after years of peace, boom! The CIA wants us to do their dirty work!" Rock exclaimed, looking for something else to throw while his voice grew hoarse.

"Rock, I hate to say it but we have to treat this like a job for Hotel Moscow like the old days. If we do that then it'll make it easier." Revy tried to reason.

"The only difference is that Hotel Moscow was an employer, CIA could mess with us forever. What's to stop them from messing with us in the future?" Rock asked turning to face her.

"If they hadn't messed with us in three years, I doubt they'd mess with us afterward. Listen I don't like this either but we have no choice. Once we get this done, we should be out of it. Maybe we get some compensation from them. All I know is that we're in this together, side by side like always." Revy offered him words of hope. Rock wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. Revy may have been a hothead, but she knew common sense as well. Rock sighed and raked his hair trying to ease his tension.

"Come here." Revy said palming his cheek, kissed him gently and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"We'll be alright." Revy thumbed his cheek and smiled. Rock couldn't help but smile in return.

"It's funny how you can threaten to kill someone in our living room then when we're up here you're the kindest person I know." Rock spoke quietly. Revy laughed at his remark.

"I'm nowhere near that baby, but I save that part of me for you." Revy smiled, kissing him again and grasping his hand tighter.

'_He's made me such a fucking sap.' _Revy smiled at the thought.

"Now let's go and see what the hell they're planning." Revy said pulling to him to his feet and leading him down the stairs. In the garage, Benny was overlooking the cars while Dutch and Eda started making a game plan in the others absence.

"Alright so do you think we can use any of these cars in this suicide mission?" Dutch asked her and to Benny as well.

"We could use all three of them if needed in the right situation. The Jeep wouldn't bring any unwanted attention in Mexico and could be good for off road while the Camaro could be a good civilian car." Benny said overlooking the car.

"And the Nissan there?" Dutch questioned him.

"Maybe in a underground street race but considering it's racing blue and a Skyline GT-R, it'll attract attention. However it is impressive, not my taste but good." Benny shrugged as he looked under the hood.

"Well if we need it, we can get it but I'd focus on using a vehicle that's useful. We have other things to worry about beforehand." Eda replied with a half bored look on her face as the door opened up next to her.

"You'd better worry about a bullet going through your head first Eda. Besides, you need a good car in situations like this when trying to get away from enemies." Revy said smacking the back of her head.

"Revy, I swear…" Eda growled out.

"I swear nothing, remember, I have no issues killing you right now other than CIA fuckers killing me. Besides you're on this suicide mission too so at least I have that going for me." Revy scoffed as she opened her locker on the other side and pulled out an 870 Pump action Shotgun, M40A1 Sniper Rifle and an M-4 Carbine Rifle and laid them out on the table next to the locker.

"Well not to be a downer but whom here is going to be the driver to get away from the bad guys?" Benny asked, ignoring the weapons on the table.

"Rock is ya dumb fuck." Revy stuck her tongue out at him while examining each rifle.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that Rock has had some training on the track lately. And I'm also going to guess that I'm getting the shot gun." Dutch smirked and pushed up his sunglasses.

"You'd be right, he's taken that Nissan over there to the local track and shown some of the drivers what a racer he can be. And yes, you're also getting the 870 since I'm claiming the M40A1." Revy replied tossing him the shot gun and Eda the M4.

"Well at least I get a nice rifle, guess there's some kindness in that heart still. I'm touched you'd let me use one of your specialty rifles." Eda said looking down the sights of the ACOG scope and checking the chamber of the rifle.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Revy responded back seeing how the slide was on the sniper.

"I'm more touched and confused that you'd just said I was a good driver when most of the time you tell me I stink." Rock replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I only do it to make you mad while I laugh Rocky baby." Revy smiled at him placing the sniper back on the table.

"Sure you do." Rock smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Aw, the lovebirds are so cute." Eda teased while resting her face against her hand leaning on the table.

"Shut the fuck up Eda, I'm trying to keep a positive mood and you're already pushing my buttons again. Remember that you don't get to act so normal in this situation until I tell you so. The only reason I'm keeping this attitude of mine up is that I know what we can do and we can do it efficiently. Not to mention, the 'promise' of compensation from the CIA is a good motivator as well." Revy pointed at her.

"Otherwise, it'll be a six foot grave for you…or maybe you fall off the plane." Revy shrugged calmly resting her hands on her hips.

"Alright then, let's just get organized here and make a plan." Eda sighed, trying to ignore her threats. They were understandable of course considering the situation but she still had her standards as well.

"What's there to plan? Here's the info we have right now. You're CIA and the CIA is ordering you to order us to go and track down a former Russian military who's a drug lord now. We have to go back to Roanapur, talk to Balalaika and hope she doesn't kill us and hope she has some knowledge of this guy's location in Mexico. Then if we get that far, we have to find and scout out every detail after that. Seems cut and dry to me." Revy said crossing her arms.

"So it'll be easy just like our other jobs." Dutch sarcastically replied from his seat.

"You guys make it sound like that this will go over without a hitch." Benny added in.

"It's what we do." Rock said sitting against the door of his Skyline.

'_It's like they never left. Maybe this will work.' _Eda thought as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed it.

"Calling a hooker?" Revy smirked at her. Eda flipped her the bird.

"We are a go on Operation: White Russian. We'll be arriving at the field in two days." Eda replied, quickly hanging up and standing up from her seat.

"White Russian? Jeez, the CIA are dumber than I thought." Revy rolled her eyes.

"I don't make the names. Anyways, we have a two day wait until everything is setup. We'll be taking a private jet across, no cargo plane ride this time. If we're going to bring any of these cars then bring them to the field and it'll go on a separate cargo plane. We'll have the weapons on the private flight, even though it seems that you already have your arsenal. If I were you, if you bring that Skyline, leave it on the cargo plane outside of Roanapur and drive the Jeep around the city. Or don't, we'll have a ride there but it's a matter of what you prefer and trust." Eda explained the plan.

"And our official cover story for Roanapur?" Rock asked her.

"You'll be under the guise that this Russian threatened your lives in the past three weeks and that you want to take him out personally. Hopefully that will go over with her, but we have to trend lightly because if we aren't sure if she knows him personally or not. And not to add to any pressure, the city has gone through some changes. Luckily, your old office is vacant so we can use that as cover." Eda further explained.

"So we hope Balalaika doesn't know this guy and the cities gone through changes. I'm guessing it's more murder and gore?" Revy replied.

"Well…there's bounty hunters out there now and in that city alone, there's a bounty on each of your heads if you return." Eda looked away.

"How much?" Revy asked. Eda turned back and looked at her confused.

"How much on our heads?" Revy explained.

"A million each." Eda replied.

"Nice, so we have that now too. Alright, I assume you have some covert plan to keep us from getting killed." Dutch asked her to keep Revy calm.

"Yes, and I'll explain it on the plane. Right now, that's the basic plan so far. Until then, we have two days to kill and prepare and since I can't head back to the field…" Eda turned back to Revy and Rock.

"And what makes you think I'll let you stay in our house?" Revy questioned with her eye twitching.

"Well I can't stay with Dutch because he won't and Benny has Jane with his late night sessions as both told me back at his office in town." Eda said, feeling like she was in a losing battle already.

"So you thought after revealing all this shit to us, that I'd let you in my house? Remember I said you aren't welcome after all this and now I have a bullet hole in my floor because you fucking pissed me off and…." Revy tried to continue her rant but felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Rock next to her.

"Rock…"

"Revy, let her stay. She can take the spare room, but if she tries anything well….I don't need to say." Rock replied turning away and walking back to the garage door.

"Fine, you can stay but like he said, don't try anything." Revy growled turning and following him.

"I'm surprised that you got her to agree to that Rock." Eda smirked, wondering how in the hell he had managed to do that.

"You'd be more surprised considering that I've been eying that pistol in Revy's hostler and wondering how fast a bullet would travel through your skull." Rock replied quietly….almost menacingly, causing a chill to run down Eda's spine and Revy to feel fear in her chest.

'_He's showing that side again, God damn it Eda!'_ Revy angry thought turning back to her.

"Thanks you bitch. Hey Dutch and Benny, if we don't see you the rest of the night we'll see you in a few days unless you feel like staying." Revy replied wanting to catch up to Rock.

"It may be a little crowded but I'll stay if you got another room or I'll hop on the couch." Dutch replied.

"I might as well, no point in going back to the house now that I have this on my head." Benny shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." Revy remarked before turning and following Rock out of the garage door. After a few tense moments, Eda finally caught her breath and sat back down on the stool.

"I've never heard him say anything like that." Eda replied palming her forehead and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You've never seen his dark side before. That man has one that is very unsuspecting but…his planning shows it. Just don't set Revy off by saying things like that alright?" Dutch suggested. Eda slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"I may need a drink after all of that." Benny laughed.

* * *

Eda sat on the couch in the den looking over reports in her folder, studying the information on the Russian she had. She sighed trying to find answers as to how he had been able to avoid any detection on the drug market or in the underworld in general. She pinched her nose in frustration and wondered how they were really going to find this bastard or if she would even live to tell the tale.

"Going over my personal file there bitch?" rang out behind her, a voice Eda recognized.

"No, just the info we have on this guy. Sadly, it's not much. I really don't want to go to Balalaika to find this guy either. It really is a suicide mission." Eda sighed closing the folder and looked at Revy as she took a seat across from her.

"And I'd rather not do this shit or back to that hell hole at all but you're forcing my hand. Suck it the fuck up." Revy replied quietly and took a drink of her Bacardi and readjusting her night shorts. Eda didn't respond right away thinking about the words she wanted to say.

"Are you going to shoot me now or afterward?" she asked her quietly, looking directly at her. Revy bit in her cheek in mock thought and looked at her with a dark gaze.

"Here's what's going to happen, if and that's a big 'if' we all make it out alive then I won't shoot you but if Dutch and Benny get hurt, I will. And if Rock gets hurt in ANY way that could threaten his life…I will personally see to it that your last hours on Earth are more tortuous than what the Nazi's did in Auschwitz, what the Japs did to America POWs and what Genghis Khan did to women, combined." Revy warned, her eyes darkening as she leaned forward. Eda could feel the hatred radiating from her but she had to hold her ground.

"I assume that you're pissed about that and that I never said I was CIA." Eda calmly replied, hiding her fear.

"What was your first clue?" Revy leaned back in her chair crossing her legs.

"Listen, Revy, I know you aren't happy with me but ask yourself this before you decide to follow through on the torture. Did I ever land you or Rock in trouble? Usually you came to us with jobs first and we never made your lives any worse. Yes, the U.S. Government got you once or twice but that was not of our own doing. The CIA, we tend to not listen to what politicians and army men want, we do what we need to do without rules. My job was simply getting info for them in the event Hotel Moscow or the Triads ever did anything. But they have no issues with them, deals with the devil and such. If you want to know everything, I was after the Grey Fox and did feed Chang information about him but warned him of his actions. The Rip-Off Church of course accepted payment for me being stuck out in their area." Eda explained to her while sitting back upright on the couch.

"Deal with the devil is right. Jesus Christ, why does none of this surprise me?" Revy asked herself.

"Like I said, I never made any deals to have you or the others killed just doing my job as you would do yours. If you're pissed at me being CIA then I can't help that but I never made it a point to endanger your lives along with my own." Eda leaned forward resting her hands on her lap.

"I'm not pissed that you're CIA, that doesn't shock me at all. What I'm pissed at is that your fucking bosses think they have the right to come in a ruin my…._our _lives after getting out of Hell on Earth only to force us back in, even for a moment. One second and we could all be dead. So like I said, if Rock gets hurt, you'll pay the price. And then I intend to find the son of a bitch that called this mission and do the same to him. After that, I'll take any bullets left because I won't have anything left to live for if he's gone." She replied quietly, wondering what a world without Rock would be like.

"I see….for what it's worth, I am sorry." Eda said, sincere in words. Revy scoffed at her apology.

"We'll see how far that takes us. Aren't you supposed to be asleep in the other room?" she asked looking down the hallway.

"I told Dutch to use it. I'm fine on the couch." Eda answered. Revy just cracked her neck and stood from the chair.

"Then by all means, enjoy a sore back." Revy said and walked towards the stairs. However, before she took that first step, she turned around to face Eda again.

"Eda, here." Revy said screwing the top on the bottle and tossing it to her. Eda caught it and looked at it before looking back to Revy, confusion on her face.

"Apology accepted, just remember that I don't forgive easy. If you do anything else though…." Revy trailed off her warning.

"Yeah, I get it." Eda smiled taking a gulp of it down.

Revy just scoffed again and began walking back up the stairs. Revy pushed the thoughts of betrayal out of her mind and thought about how she and Rock would get out of this. She pushed that thought out too and walked back into their bedroom to see that Rock was still sound asleep on his side. He had taken to sleeping shirtless the last few years and his time on the punching bag had help developed and little bit of form on him but not too much like she preferred him. Adjusting her tank top, climbed back into bed and wrapped herself around his sleeping form, resting her head against the back of his neck. However, he adjusted himself and turned around to face her auburn eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her quietly. Revy just smirked at him.

"Do I have to answer such an obvious question?" Revy replied like the smartass she is. Rock just smiled.

"No, I guess you don't have to. You alright though?" he asked her. Revy shut her eyes momentarily then slowly opened them back up to reveal worry in them.

"I'm just worried is all." She admitted to him, grasping his hand and leaning up to kiss him.

"I know so am I." Rock admitted as well.

"Rock…what are we gonna do about this? Once we get all this done, what's to stop them from coming back again?" she asked him, watching the moon light reflect on his face.

"I don't think we can worry about that right now. We'll get to that point when we reach it." Rock comforted her combing her hair back. Revy closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that he provided with the littlest of gestures, but what he was doing and what they were about to do made her need him.

"Rock, I know we're playful with when we fuck…but…I want you to make love to me tonight, slow and passionate." Revy said rubbing her hand against him.

"What about the others?" he asked her, more involuntary than actually caring. Revy just smiled.

"Fuck them." She said pulling his shorts down leaving him naked. Revy didn't waist anytime removing her clothes and proceeded to kiss him deeply as she played with in her hand while he grasped one of her breast and molded it in his hands. Revy though was always impatient and foreplay while enjoyable was always the teaser to the main course. She turned them so that she was on her back and he was on top.

"Make love to me." Revy said, lust in her voice. Rock didn't waste time as he entered her slowly, filling her to the brim and her moan filling the room. In the back of her mind amidst the pleasure and heat, she could only think of that noise coming to Eda's ears.

'_Eat that you bitch.'_ She thought subconsciously.

Rock and Revy began to move slowly, gaining the rhythm they knew but feeling the passion of the moment instead of the usual playful nature they had in their more intimate moments. Revy slowly began to feel the coil build up in her core.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she moaned, biting her lip as Rock thrust back and forth, fighting the urge to let go before she did.

However, the passion she felt made the act more intense than anything she felt. Rock then grabbed her ass and lifted her up slightly so that he could have more leverage. Eventually they changed positions again leaving Revy on top as she rode him slowly, feeling each movement of their bodies and the pleasure build up for them. However Rock didn't want her to have to do all the work and turned themselves back around so she was on her back and he was on top.

Soon, the rhythm built up and their moans and groans of pleasure filled the room and soon, it built to a head and Revy swore that she saw stars, her voice failing her as she felt him fill her up. Soon, both were down off their sexual high and both panting heavily, looking into each other.

"So…it was good I take it?" Rock asked her catching his breath. Revy caught her breath and smiled up at him.

"Best sex I think we've ever had." She said quietly.

"Maybe danger makes it hotter for you." Rock grinned at her.

"Maybe it's just because you know how to make me feel good." Revy suggested, feeling the warmth of him still inside her. Rock could almost see the same thought cross her eyes as he looked into them.

"I wonder if you might get pregnant after that." Rock said with a questioning look.

"Maybe, something did feel really different about that. Why, you want kids now?" she asked him palming his cheek.

"I don't know, the thought never crossed my mind. You?" he asked her back. That question shot something in her.

"I…don't know. I always thought I'd be a terrible mother and that kids were just little brats. But…if they were ours…" Revy trailed off. Rock could tell that she had a million thoughts processing at the moment.

"We'll talk about it later, we don't even know if it'll happen but, we will talk about it later, alright?" Rock assured her rolling over onto his back and pulling her on top of her. Revy nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed it gently.

"Alright." She answered quietly and felt sleep begin to take hold of her, but not before saying one last thing to him.

"It wouldn't be that bad, having kids." She said, forgetting all the things that could happen to them in the coming days and weeks momentarily.

"I think it would be great." Rock simply said, closing his eyes and letting sleep take hold of him.

* * *

The following two days went by quickly as the preparations were made along with some verbal abuse on Revy's part because Eda decided to tease her intimate sessions who happened to be the only one that heard anything the other night. The group had spent the previous day and a half trying to ignore the fact that they were on a highly suicidal mission and that CIA held their lives in the balance by trying to have a few drinks and poker games. Rock had thought about asking about Dutch's new business but he decided to hold it off until after everything was over with. Hell, they may not have a need for it much longer.

For now, everything though had been prepared for them and the group sat at the runway just outside the city waiting for the plane to land. Revy had prepared for the flight by wearing her khaki pants and long sleeve shirt with her boots while Rock wore a simple pair of blue jeans and wind breaker and dress shoes for the cold that they would experience on the flight. As Revy stood next to Rock, she remembered just a few hours ago as she packed her weapons in a case along with some of her clothes, wondering what the hell was going to happen on this and how she was going to protect Rock.

'_This is such a fucked up deal for us. Complete bullshit.' _Revy scowled thinking about the situation. Still though, she wondered if her skills would be rusty the first time out, well over three years since those days could cause that. It was not so much her aim but wondering about her reactions, her nerves, making sure Rock or the others wouldn't end up dead.

"So we have the cars, weapons and everything else ready?" Revy asked her standing next to Rock.

"For the tenth time, YES!" Eda sighed annoyed. "Why are you trying to piss me off?"

"Because it's fun and you deserve it." Revy laughed, hiding the anxiety she was feeling. Rock and Dutch simply just shook their heads while Benny doubled checked the computer he would be bringing.

"Right…anyways, I think I see the plane coming in now." Eda remarked and sure enough, a jet-powered small airplane appeared out of the sky and proceeded to land on the dirt runaway kicking up dust and coming to a perfect stop in front of the hanger that everyone was piled in. The door opened up ready for everyone to get in for their long journey Roanapur. However, Eda put a hand up to stop anyone from moving.

"Before we get on, I have to say that I was able to gain one more person willing to help us out in this, someone you two remember very well." Eda pointed to Rock and Revy.

The pair looked at each other confused but decided to see for themselves who it was and walked over to the plane and stepped on board to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey you two, long time no see." The dark haired Chinese woman greeted them with a smile and a mess of laptops next to her.

"What the hell are you doing her Feng?!" Revy exclaimed while Rock remembered a certain kiss and thinking only one thing.

'_This thing just keeps getting more and more complicated.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm taking my time writing this story out, it might be every few weeks or it might be a month or two. The sex scene, I didn't draw it out because I really didn't want to since I leave that to the imagination of readers of how long it lasts. It could be 10 minutes, it could be 25, I'll leave that up to you. Also I'm not going into detail of certain things because of the same principle of the sex scene, let the reader imagine the times that aren't mentioned in between. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**P.S. I deleted Finding Inner Strength because I never intended finishing when Naruto started getting out of control about three years ago and not to mention the story continues to go completely out of control with that series.**


End file.
